This Girl
by Doodle6721
Summary: It started the summer of Lysander's third year in the Potter's backyard. And ever since then Lily Luna Potter is the only girl on his mind. One-Shot


**YAY! Second One-shot!  
I'm so proud I finally finished it... The idea originally came to me in Biology (Ew!) and I was bored and started doodling and now A STORY IS BORN!**

**So yeah... ENJOY!**

* * *

"Bet I can beat you to the tree!"

"What? No way!" Lily smirked at my twin brother, Lorcan. "I bet you my Cornelius Agrippa chocolate frog card that I'll get there before you…"

Lorcan's eyes bugged out. My brother is a bit of a freak when it comes to those trading cards. He's spent all of his money and _my_ money, trying to obtain that one glorious card, ending up with a huge pile of throw-aways. "Deal!"

"IF!" Lily smiled a devilish smile. "If you lose, you'll have to buy me anything I want off of the candy cart for _all_ my seven years at Hogwarts."

"Deal."

Lily turned to me, tying her long red hair up in a ponytail. "Lysander, can you go down to the tree and tell us who wins?"

I nodded, and shuffled over to the large oak tree on the other side of the Potter's backyard. "Alright, um… READY!" Both got into their start positions. "SET! GO!"

Lorcan and Lily took off, running straight at me. Lily pulled a little ahead of my brother, which got him riled up. Knowing my brother he wasn't going to let his cousin, let alone a girl beat him. Lorcan scrunched up his face and pushed himself.

It must have been due to the fact that his eyes were squinted and his vision was off. But for whatever reason my twit of a brother fell flat on his face, letting Lily touch the tree before him.

"Looks like I'll be enjoying an awful lot of Droobles and Licorice Wands in a couple days!"

"What?" Lorcan pulled himself off of the ground and smacked dirt out of his blonde hair. "I tripped! No way that counted! Right Lysander?"

"She beat you Lorcan," I shrugged stepping away from the tree and back towards our original area.

"You're just going to let me pay for her! Lose all my money!"

"Yes!"

Lorcan pulled the collar of my shirt back, turning me to face him. "What happened to sticking up for your brother?" he yelled.

"Well, when my brother is acting like a twit I'm siding with Lily!"

"Merlin, Lysander!" Lorcan yelled. "Why do you have to be like that?"

"Shut up, Lysander!" Lily stormed over and shoved Lysander to the ground. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the house.

_I think I want to marry this girl…_

"THE SCORE IS NOW 120 TO 140 AND GRYFFINDOR IS IN THE LEAD! MCDOWELL GRABS HOLD OF THE QUAFFLE, SHE TOSSES IT TO NORTH! OH AND EVERITT SAVES IT! COME ON GRYFFINDORS!"

I sat on my _Nimbus 4000_ and scanned the Quidditch pitch for the sight of that bloody golden snitch. It's freezing out here, I'm shivering like mad, and there is no way I'm losing to Slytherins! I jerked my head to the right and gasped as I saw a bludger coming closer and closer to me. Quickly I ducked having it miss the top of my head by an inch. Looking up I noticed a smiling Malfoy. Ferret! Had to try and knock me unconscious!

"OH! EVANS SCORES A POINT FOR SLYTHERIN! COME ON LEEWOOD YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" I laughed at Hugo's commentary. Sure he was Hufflepuff but he definitely knows how to root for lions. Surely Professor Longbottom wasn't going to let him continue with his bias comments.

Wait. Gold? I took off towards the enemy's side of the pitch, chasing what I thought might be the snitch. Of course Zabini _would_ be right on my tail. Damn git couldn't search for the snitch on his own accord.

"LOOKS LIKE SCAMANDER SEES THE SNITCH! ZABINI'S ON HIS TAIL! OH AND WEASLEY HITS THE QUAFFLE PAST MCPATRICK! 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!

Zabini had come up right next to me, both of us following the snitch now. I leaned even further trying to gain more speed. Zabini did the same but knocked his broom into mine. "What are you trying to do Zabini? Get me killed?"

"Whatever gets us the victory!" He smirked, knocking into me harder this time.

"With me killed you won't be able to find the snitch on your own now will you?"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," he banged into me again, causing me to lose sight of the snitch and lose my balance.

"SCAMANDER LOST THE SNITCH! HEY, SLYTHERINS! WHY DON'T YOU TRY PLAYING FAIR FOR ONCE!" I looked up at the commentator's box to see some Professor tell Hugo to calm down. "LOOKS LIKE ZABINI COULDN'T KEEP HIS EYE ON THE SNITCH EITHER…"

My eyes once again went into "Find-The-Snitch Mode," scanning the area over and over. I noticed Lily overhead glaring at Zabini. Directing my broom upwards, I went to head up near Lily who was now yelling at the Slytherin seeker.

"Can't you play fair, you arse?"

"Where's the fun in that Potter! Besides, that is how Slytherin _won_ last year!"

There are two things you need to know about Lily and Quidditch. One, she doesn't like it when you begin to talk about a game Gryffindor managed to lose. Two, she is deadly when she meets a bludger. Apparently Zephyr Zabini didn't know either of these two facts because now Lily hit a bludger towards the seeker's _Lightning Bolt_.

"OH AND ZABINI TAKES A BLUDGER TO THE FACE! BET THAT'LL LOOK UGLY IN THE MORNING."

Lily smirked at her cousin's commentary and looked at me. "His face was already ugly."

_I have to marry this girl…_

Lily flung her arms around my neck and sobbed into the shoulder of my school robes. "He… du-du-dumped me! Malcolm dumped me!"

It was times like this where I was just utterly confused on how to react. First off, Malcolm is a complete arse who never deserved Lily, so the idea of them being over puts a smile on my face. Hearing Lily this upset just made me want to hug her and make all the tears go away. "Don't worry, Lily. You are so much better than What's-His-Face."

"But, I thought he loved me. And n-now he's gone of with Olivia! Olivia, Lysander! She's slept with half the school!"  
I cupped Lily's face in my hands and made her look me in the eyes. Her green eyes were filled with hurt, as tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. "You are _much_ prettier and _much_ more intelligent and _much _better than Olivia Fields."

"But it's _my _fault we're over. She is willing to do whatever he says. And I wasn't. He wanted to push things to a farther level. I said no." Relief filled me. The thought of that dirt bag even touching Lily, was enough to make me explode. "I should have said yes! Then he wouldn't be in a broom closet with that- that trollop!"

"Don't say that." I brushed my thumb across her cheek, wiping away a lone tear. "You deserve better."

"Like who?"

"Like me," I should have said, but was too chicken to say.

"Who would like me?"

"Please, Lily." I laughed, "Half the boys in this school are lining up for the chance to be with you." She blushed and pulled me into a hug.

"You really know how to make me feel better. Thank you, Lysander." She pulled away and kissed me on the cheek before leaving me alone in the common room."

_I will marry this girl…_

"Come on, Lysander! Get you lazy-party-pooper-arse out of bed and let's go celebrate your last night at Hogwarts!"

"Fine," I huffed, leaving my book on my comforter. "But only because it's you."

"Great!" She jumped with glee, grabbing my hand before I had the chance to put on shoes.

"Where are we going?" I asked, still having my hand restrained by the tiny red-head guiding my through the corridors.

"The lake of course!"

"Why the lake?"

"Because, everyone else is at the Quidditch pitch getting tipsy and making mistakes they'll regret in a couple of hours. The lake will be quiet and we can look at the stars."

"And you'll be far away from Griffin, right?"

"Don't mention him." Lily glared at me, sitting down next to the oak tree with a lovely view of the water.

"Come on Lily, you have to admit it was a little funny," I smirked taking a seat next to her.

She whipped her head towards me. "Nothing is funny about Griffin slipping love potion into my pumpkin juice causing me follow him around like a love sick first year!"

"Well now you are returned to your normal fifth year self and can have a good laugh about it."

"Ha. Ha."

"Lighten up, Lily."

"Fine, but when you have the whole school laughing about your love life you better be laughing along with them."

"One problem there…"

"Oh, and what is that? That that rule doesn't apply to you?"

"No… The problem is, if you haven't noticed, my love life is non-existent."

"That's your fault."

"How so" I laid down on the grass staring up and constellations.

"Well Leigh Ann and Caisa were after you for quite sometime and you were oblivious."

"I noticed them. I just wasn't into them…"

"Oh, so Lysander Scamander had a secret crush!"

"Has…"

"Ooooo, you still do!" Lily laid her head on next to mine and smiled her mischievous grin at me. "Who is it? Tell me!"

"No. I'm not telling."

"Please." She pouted her lips.

"No."

"Lysander…" she whined, shifting closer to me.

"Lily, I'm not going to tell you."

Lily put her forehead against mine, our noses almost touching. "Please…" She pleaded, both with her words and with her eyes.

I gulped. "No. Now just give up and look at the shooting star."

"Fine, she grumbled, laying her head on my arm sighing.

I looked down at Lily and up to the starry sky.

_I wish I could marry this girl…_

"Dude! You better hurry up!" My brother, Lorcan yelled at me as he banged on the door.

"I'll be right down!" I replied, looking into the mirror, adjusting the black bow tie. It wasn't cooperating, and kept looking lopsided.

Lorcan pushed the door open. "You look fine! I just don't want my twin to be late to his own wedding. She'll kill me if that happens, so let's GO!"

"Fine," I smiled taking one last look at myself in the mirror.

_I am about to marry this girl…_


End file.
